While You Were Sleeping 2: Cheaters Never Win?
by UnForgotten Memories
Summary: It has only been Three Months since their marriage and Inuyasha has already messed up! Will Kagome ever forgive him? What will happen to Gary, Sango, Souta and Rin when they find out? SEQUEL!


( Moshi Moshi (Hello!) Everyone, I have decided to write a new story... So I'll just say the usual 1: Plz Review! and 2: Please pardon any bad mispellings)

While You Were Sleeping 2

By: UnForgottenMemories

Chapter One

Coincidence?...

::Beep::Beep::Beep::

Kagome Higarashi growled slightly as she raised her head from the very comfy pillows and hit her alarm clock.

'What smart person gets a job where you have to wake up at Seven AM' Kagome thought to herself as she slowly stood up on her tired legs.

"What time is it" Inuyasha, her Husband, said from his side of the bed as she glance over at him and smiled.

"Work time" Kagome said sadly as she went over to his side of the bed and sat down next to him.

"When did you get in last night?" Kagome asked him, She pretended not to see the worried look that crossed his face.

"Uh.. Ah.. I was at work" He clearly lied as he suddenly rolled over to her side of the bed and stood up.

"Why did they make you work late?" Kagome asked him, She was getting Mad, He had been doing this kind of stuff for a month.

It was always the same thing..

He would get in late, She would ask him why, He would Lie, She would get mad, He would have to sleep on the sofa.

"That's not important" Inuyasha said as he stood up and gave her a view of his well toned chest, While he put on his shirt.

"To me it is" Kagome informed him as she squinted her eyes at him, She was getting pissed off.

"A... Emergency Meeting suddenly came up" He said as he fiddled with his tie that he was putting on.

"What type of 'Emergency Meeting" Kagome asked, not trying to hide the anger in her voice.

One more lie and he was going to get it!

"An Ergent one" His sarcastic come back sent her over the edge.

"Are you sure it wasn't a meeting with Kikiyou" Kagome said reffering to the very pompus Secretary that Inuyasha had hired about a month prior.

Kagome hated the thought of Inuyasha being with that little Whore.

"Kagome don't be like that" Inuyasha said as he chuckled slightly and Kagome stood up quickly.

"This isn't funny!" Kagome shouted as he suddenly noticed she was being serious.

"Kagome, Baby, You know I'm not like that" Inuyasha said as he moved towards her, but she backed away.

"Then how come your always gone?" Kagome asked him as he gulped and looked away from her.

"Inuyasha?.." Kagome said as a small tear rolled down the side of her face.

"I..." Inuyasha didn't know what to say.

"Your not being serious!" Kagome shouted as he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Inuyasha.. Are you cheating on me" Kagome asked as he looked at her sadly.

"It was only last night.." He said as Kagome's heart dropped about three floors.

"What!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha quickly raised his hands to defend himself.

"It was an accident" Inuyasha said as he started to back up.

"Accident my Ass" Kagome yelled as she grabbed her hand-held mirror and threw it at him.

Inuyasha barely dogded it as he tried to move towards her.

"I'm Sorry!" He yelled as she growled and threw her comb at him.

"Let me explain" He said as he dodged the comb only to be hit in the jaw by her fist.

"Get out!" Kagome yelled at him as she started to slap him repeatedly.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as she pushed him out of the door and into the hallway.

"I Hate You!" Kagome shouted as she slammed the door in his face and locked it.

"Kagome, Wait!, I'm sorry!" he yelled as he banged on the door with his fist.

"I would have been better off Marrying Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted as the bangs stopped almost instantly.

She heard him gasp slightly.. And then his footsteps leaving the door.

Kagome quickly stood up and looked out the window, only to see him speed off in his Volvo.

Kagome sat down and started crying as she heard his motor dissapear.

What had happened to the Man she married?

(With Inuyasha)

'If she would rather have Sesshomaru, Fine!' He thought as he growled and sped off.

The thoughts of his brother with Kagome both Hurt him and Enraged him.

His grip tightend on the wheel as he let another low growl escape his lips.

But secretly his heart had broken when she had said those words...

She didn't even let him tell her what he had been doing with Kikiyou...

He had only kissed her.

He thought she was Kagome..

He was drunk, And Kikiyou took full advantage of it.

A small tear slidded down his cheek as he realised it.

Their marraige was ruined!

His cellphone started ringing as he reached over and picked it up.

It was Gary's number.

"Hello" He said somewhat angrily as he heard Gary chuckle slightly.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Gary said jokingly as Inuyasha growled at him.

"Okay Okay" Gary said, He didn't know why Inuyasha was so mad.

"What do you want" Inuyasha practically yelled at him as Gary got slightly irritated.

"Well I was calling to make sure you and Kagome had woken up" Gary told Inuyasha as Inuyasha nodded his head.

Gary always called to make sure they woke up!

"Is something wrong, Inuyasha" Gary asked as Inuyasha huffed slightly, Should he tell Gary?

(A/N Of course he shouldn't tell Gary.. Right!)

(Wrong)

"Me and Kagome had a fight" Inuyasha told Gary as Gary gasped slightly, Inuyasha and Kagome never fought!

"About...?" Gary asked as he suddenly felt as if Inuyasha had done something wrong.

"I slept with Kikiyou" Inuyasha told him sadly as Gary froze.

A few minutes passed...

"Hello?" Inuyasha asked as he heard Gary growl.

"Hell To The F No" Gary yelled into the phone as Inuyasha squinted.

Gary NEVER cursed.

"What the Hell were you thinking" Gary yelled at him as Inuyasha heard a screen door slam shut on the other end of the phone.

Inuyasha really didn't know what to say.

"Gary I-" Gary cut Inuyasha off.

"You know what you are" Gary shouted.

"What" Inuyasha said, Right now he really hated himself.

"You are a Cheating Dumb ass" Gary yelled as Inuyasha heard some car tires schreech.

Next thing he heard was a dial tone.

He pulled over for a second and layed his head up against the wheel when shock hit him.

Gary was only Fourteen!

He looked up in time to see Souta's Truck go speeding by with Gary in it.

Gary of course flipped him off.

Inuyasha watched as the car heading towards Kagome's place.

What had he done!

(With Kagome)

Kagome heard tires screech to a halt outside as she lifted herself off the ground.

"Kagome!" Gary shouted as he ran threw the open front door and up to where Kagome was.

Kagome broke down again as Gary caught her before she fell.

"Shh it's ok" Gary told her as he patted her on the back.

Secretly Gary felt just as bad.

"What. Do. I. Do" Kagome said between sobs as Gary sighed and carried Kagome towards the front door.

"Where are we going" Kagome asked him as helped her threw the front door.

"We are going to Sango's she'll know what to do" Gary said as he helped her into the passenger's side.

'Thank god there aint any cops out yet' Gary thought as he stepped into the truck and pulled it out of the driveway.

Gary glanced over at Kagome for a second before he growled slightly.

If he ever saw Inuyasha again...

There would be pain...

(Chapter End)

(A/N What has Kikiyou done to Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship! Will KAgome ever forgive him? Will Inuyasha ever get a chance to explain everything? Did Gary really curse?)

(Preview Chapter 2)

Sango glared angrily at Inuyasha as she held the Wooden baseball bat in her hand.

"Give me a chance to explain myself" Inuyasha said to her as she squinted.

"Explain This!' Sango shouted as she ran at him and swung the bat hard.

Plz Review!!


End file.
